Beneath the Stars
by Kerrigas
Summary: It's been three years since Freeza's defeat, three years since he's experienced a true battle, and Vegeta's patience is wearing thin. When Goku comes to him and offers a compromise, the saiyan prince has a hard time declining. Goku/Vegeta slash oneshot


...

**.:Author's Note:.**

Please judge me kindly! I don't write fanfiction a lot, since I always feel like I'm not doing the characters justice, or not portraying them as they should be. But of course, in a relationship of any kind, Vegeta would be completely OOC unless he was raping the hell out of Goku. But Goku could easily overpower him so he'd never try~

Anyways, this fic was written somewhere between the Freeza Saga and the Android Saga, though Goku is actually present on planet earth, rather then lost somewhere in the space-time continuum.

_Disclaimer: _Dragonball Z and all the characters of the series are property of Akira Toriyama. I take no credit for the series or characters, only this pathetic attempt at a fic.

Edit: I have gone back over and edited this fic slightly, removing a few Vegeta-calling-Kakkarot-Goku mistakes and otherwise changing a few things around. Basically, it's a bit cleaner now.

-Kerrigas

**WARNING:** This story contains _sexually explicit_ male/male content. Please do not continue if this offends you. Otherwise, enjoy!

...

Beneath the Stars

…

Darkness surrounded a quiet valley beneath a veil of milky, glittering stars. A soft, warm, summer breeze rustled the leaves of thick trees and bushes, sending whispers of a lone saiyan wandering through the forest. The cicadas chirped, undeterred, and an owl hooted from the branch of a tree. A curious vole, attracted by the unfamiliar scent of a new creature, poked its head from its burrow in the soft earth. It sniffed about, seeking the newcomer, when, before it could escape, the owl snatched it up between sharp talons with a silent swoop and carried it off.

The saiyan, with thick dark hair the color of ebony and a dark-faced scowl, tilted his head to watch the owl disappear into the thick of the forest. He sighed and continued walking forward. A bright, full moon glittered above, filled with empty promise and unattainable glory. The dark-haired saiyan eyed it angrily before wandering further into in a small clearing and slumping down into the grass.

'It's almost been three years.' Vegeta thought. 'Three years since I was freed from Freeza's tyrannical oppression, and sent to wither in this husk of a planet.' He huffed a breath and lay back against the ground, soft grass gently touching his cheek, looking up at the vast expanse above him. After three years of living in peace, he was going soft. He knew it. He hadn't fought a real battle in years, and that thrice-damned Kakkarot had forsaken much of his training to spend more time with his son. The namekian refused to fight him, no matter how much Vegeta assured him he wouldn't fight seriously. Maybe green-man was more aware of Vegeta's lack of restraint than he was himself. Not to mention he hadn't killed anyone in far too long. And it's not like anyone trusted him. None of them did. They all looked at him with nervous eyes and dark frowns. Except for Goku. He trusted him way too much, with his dorky smile and flimsy reassurances. And that loud human woman he managed to knock up. But she just seemed too stupid to realize any danger she was in at all. She spent a good half of her day in front of the mirror, and the other half ranting and gossiping about one thing or another, driving him mad until he literally had to hold himself back to keep from blowing up the entire house.

Vegeta's patience was wearing thin.

He was growing restless. Even the others could see it. They were more cautious of him, and didn't approach him unless necessary. Except for Goku, who never seemed to notice anything past his stomach. Several times Vegeta had left when he'd felt himself reaching the edge. He'd flown for hours across the massive planet, finding an isolated spot where he'd vent his emotions on the cliffs and rocks and sandy deserts. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to find somewhere the pesky humans wouldn't find him or notice the disturbance. They were worse than those obnoxious Arlians, reproducing like rabbits and spreading all over the planet like some kind of fungus. But weak! Oh how they were weak! Vegeta could wipe them all out with a flick of his finger. And many times he'd contemplated it. But then, he'd remember he didn't have anywhere else to go. Vegeta was gone. Namek was gone. All planets he'd known to have born widely sustainable life were sold off, their populations annihilated at the mercy of his own hands.

Vegeta trembled. He missed it. And he hated himself for it.

'No,' he shook his head, 'it isn't the killing I miss. It's the battle. The fight. The exhilaration and soaring adrenaline of a good battle. 'Maybe,' Vegeta almost grinned, 'maybe I should kill someone. One of Kakkarot's little friends. The bald one, for example, or three-eyes. Get him angry. Maybe then he'll give me a good fight worth my time.'

Vegeta frowned, thrusting the thought away. He didn't have a death wish. He knew he could easily give Goku a run for his money, but he would never win against the saiyan, no matter how much it pained him to admit it.

Vegeta closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He had to get away, to find a release for all these building emotions. And soon.

Suddenly, the saiyan sensed someone approaching. His eyes snapped open and he tensed, ready to spring upright, when he realized who it was. 'No use getting excited,' He thought, closing his eyes and settling back comfortably on the grass, hands pillowing the back of his head. A quiet rustle of grass sounded the approach of the individual, who stopped a few feet away.

"Hey Vegeta. Are you sleeping?"

The saiyan prince cracked an eye open. "Clearly not, Kakkarot," he snapped. Goku grinned before settling cross-legged beside him. In baggy slacks and a loose white shirt, the dark-haired Saiyan could almost pull off looking human, even with his untamed mess of jet-black hair. Soft moonlight caressed the man's face, revealing a naïve, almost childish face plastered with a wide grin.

"What are you doing in the middle of the forest at this hour, Kakkarot?" Vegeta growled. "Your mate would be less than pleased." Goku only shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to fly around and get some fresh air, when I sensed you out here. I could tell something was up because your emotions were really mixed up." Vegeta mentally cursed himself for not veiling his energy. Of course Goku would be able to sense his emotions flying around.

"Well? Are you here to give me a pep-talk or something?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that if you ever needed to talk to someone, I'll always be willing to listen to you." Goku said cheerfully. God Vegeta wished he could pummel that grin off his face.

"What are you, my therapist?" he sneered. Goku frowned, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I didn't know you had a therapist, Vegeta," he mused. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I don't. It's called sarcasm, Kakkarot. I believe it's popular here on earth." Goku blinked, before grinning.

"Right," he said, chuckling lightly. The saiyan prince pushed himself upright, cracking his neck with a few jerks of his head. After a few moments of silence, Goku spoke again.

"So what's up with you, Vegeta?" Vegeta glanced at Goku, who coughed before specifying. "I mean, you've been really uptight lately. Are you alright? You seem to have a lot on your mind." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. So the childish saiyan really had noticed. Maybe he was a bit brighter than Vegeta gave him credit for.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked instead.

"Well, you're my friend. And you're one of us now," Goku said brightly. Vegeta snorted.

"Yeah right. Clearly you're the only one who thinks that way."

Goku shrugged. "It's just difficult for the others to accept you. They're having a hard time forgiving you, but they will eventually. It just takes time."

"Hah, you're pretty thick aren't you," Vegeta said with a bitter laugh. "You don't just forgive someone who almost killed you – no, would have killed you – without a second thought."

"I did," Goku grinned.

"You are a naïve idiot whose feelings are going to get you killed one day," Vegeta scowled. Goku's grin widened.

"I've heard that plenty of times, but I'm still here aren't I? And besides, even Gohan is starting to accept you. He tried to get Chi-chi to let you come to the barbecue on Sunday, but obviously, she was a bit less willing."

"You realize I wouldn't have come regardless, right?"

"Yeah, I figured that much out, which is why I told Gohan to drop it before he got himself grounded." Goku began picking at the grass, ripping out a few blades and letting them scatter in the wind. He looked up at Vegeta, all lightheartedness gone from his eyes and replaced with inquisitive seriousness, and another very human look Vegeta only found disgusting.

"Don't concern yourself over me, Kakkarot. It's useless," Vegeta snapped, turning away from the taller saiyan.

"But I want to know what's wrong! Tell me, Vegeta! Please." The saiyan pleaded. Vegeta sighed. He really was getting soft, if this imbecile's begging was getting to him so easily.

"You really want to know? It's simple actually. I'm bored out of my mind. I haven't had a good fight in years, I haven't conquered, killed, or even faced a good challenge in far too long."

Goku blinked. "Well, why don't you get a job or something. If you occupy yourself, you'll be a lot less frustrated! Sports work too!" The messy-haired saiyan advised with a large smile. Vegeta growled.

"You have to be kidding me! There is no way I'm sitting in front of one of those god forsaken computers for days on end, or swinging around a stick and running aimlessly for so called _fun_. Besides, labor is for the lower classes. There's no way a prince like me would stoop down that low."

"But it couldn't hurt to try, "Goku insisted.

"I'm a saiyan, for god's sake Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted, leaping to his feet. "I _need_ to fight! It's in my blood! We are born and bred as superior beings to conquer and battle. Saiyans' most primal and distinct instincts are to fight and mate. You've felt it yourself, haven't you? The desire for a good fight, a satisfactory battle, a worthy opponent; that was the reason you let Freeza attain his maximum potential before killing him, isn't it?" Goku blinked, and pushed himself to his feet, crossing his arms and looking down at Vegeta.

"Well, I definitely love a good fight, though not nearly as much as you, I'd think. And I don't think I've ever felt that strong a desire to mate all that much, except… well…" he trailed off. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Of course not. You've been raised on Earth your whole life. You were bred on this soft, peaceful planet. I can't expect you to feel nearly the same desire for battle as I, born and raised in the midst of great battles, conquests, and glory. And as for the mating," Vegeta smirked, "you've been living with humans your whole life. Of course you've never felt the primal desire for a powerful mate." Goku stared at Vegeta in wonder.

"Did you ever find a saiyan mate?" he asked curiously. Vegeta shook his head.

"No. I was still maturing when Freeza decided to take me away. It wasn't long after when he destroyed out planet, destroying almost every other Saiyan left of the planet. And after that, Raditz, Nappa and I were too occupied slaving under that wretch of an Icejin to think about mating at all. All the bloodshed and fighting was more than enough to satisfy our desires however. Besides, the mating between Saiyans creates a sacred bond. It isn't something one can decide in haste and desperation." Goku made a noise of understanding.

"Wow. So the bond between mated saiyans is like marriage?"

Vegeta smiled wryly. "I would hope not. It's much more sacred than that. Unlike human 'marriages,' saiyan bonds cannot be broken so easily. A truly dedicated pair is bonded for life, until one saiyan dies or the bond is broken by mutual conflict between the two."

"Wow. That sounds really romantic, especially for a rather ruthless race like the Saiyans. They really did have some positive traits!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Romantic isn't quite the word," Vegeta grunted. "When Saiyans weren't eating or conquering some planet or another, they were usually screwing like rabbits. It's all carnal desire, after all."

Goku appeared pensive for a small while. "Well, is it not the same with Bulma? I mean, she's technically your human mate isn't she?"

"Urgh, hardly," Vegeta hissed, making a face. "She's far too inferior for that. A mating between saiyans is almost like a battle, a constant challenge for dominance over the other. Mated saiyans have to be just as strong as the other, or they could seriously harm each other. The human woman would never be able to handle something like that. She'd literally break in half."

"Wow. Saiyan females must have been really strong then," he murmured. Vegeta snorted.

"Of course. All saiyans had to be strong to survive, let alone mate. Besides, female saiyans were actually rather rare, so most Saiyans found themselves male mates akin to their power level."

Goku scratched his collarbone.

"So, you can't get a job or do a sport, destroying things in a no, and you can't mate with a human." Goku paused, seeming deep in thought. Finally he raised a hand and pointed a finger at himself.

"So what about me?"

Vegeta blinked. "What?" he asked dryly.

"What about me?" Goku repeated, his eyes locked on Vegeta's. After recovering from the initial shock of the absurdity, Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows and glared at the saiyan.

"If this is a joke, it's a very bad one," he growled threateningly, anger building up in his chest. Goku kept a firm gaze on the smaller saiyan.

"I'm not joking," he said determinedly. "I could be your mate, Vegeta." Goku took a step forward, and Vegeta retreated back two in turn.

"Shut up! You don't even know what a saiyan bond truly is! You've never felt it!" Goku shook his head.

"I have. Once before." He raised his hand again, but this time pointed it at Vegeta. "The first time we met." Vegeta's eyes widened.

"You're lying," he hissed between clenched teeth.

"I'm serious. I wasn't really sure what it was at first. I was just confused by the sudden flurry of emotion. I wanted you in a way I'd never wanted anyone. I was confused, and channeled this desire into anger and strength. "

"What about your human mate?" Vegeta spat. "You're already bonded aren't you?"

"As you said, it isn't nearly as strong a bond. I'm attracted to Chichi, but not the same way I'm attracted to you. The levels are completely different."

"I hate you," Vegeta snarled, glaring up at Goku. "It would never work." The saiyan smiled softly.

"You don't hate me, Vegeta. You may have hated me once, but that's gone now." Goku took another step forward. This time Vegeta didn't budge.

"A bond is serious, Kakkarot," the prince warned. "The tension between us, it would affect the mating."

"Then we'll channel the tension into the bond. We'll make it stronger." Goku took another step forward. "We're the last two saiyans alive, Vegeta. Not to mention almost equal in power, and you're not tearing at my throat right now, so I can assume you're at least a little bit interested." Vegeta trembled, averting his gaze to the ground, but clenched his fist to hide the movement.

"You… have got… to be kidding me…" he said, words broken. Goku chuckled.

"For once, I'm not," he said, taking another step towards the Saiyan, so that he stood right in front of Vegeta, towering over him. Vegeta hated that about the saiyan, always reminding him of his stunted growth.

"I'm willing to do this, Vegeta," Goku whispered, reaching out and touching the saiyan's arm cautiously. Vegeta almost flinched away from the touch.

"You're friends… your woman…They will never forgive you if they find out," he attempted one last time. Goku hesitated, before breaking into a lopsided grin.

"Well, we'll see about that when the time comes. And whatever happens, I'll protect you."

"The hell you will!" Vegeta bristled. "I can protect myself just as well without you."

Goku grinned."I know. Which is why I'm choosing you as my mate."

Vegeta hesitated, then finally dropped his head on the taller saiyan's chest with a resigned sigh. "You're more stubborn than you're worth, Kakkarot," he muttered halfheartedly. Goku's chest rumbled with a light chuckle.

"Where have I heard that before?" He wrapped his arms around Vegeta's small, powerful body and pulled him gently closer to him. The saiyan tensed, still unsure, until he relaxed into the wild-haired saiyan's embrace.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Goku whispered into the smaller saiyan's ear. Vegeta shivered. Goku's arms relaxed just enough to give Vegeta some room, and he reached down with one hand, touching Vegeta's face. The saiyan flinched but did not shy away from the touch, which further encouraged Goku. He gently held Vegeta's chin with a hand and tilted hit up, bending over and pressing his lips to the others. Vegeta froze, shocked by the unfamiliar gesture, and unsure of what to do, but Goku's lips suddenly receded, only to return, his tongue lightly tracing Vegeta's lips, gently coaxing the nervous saiyan from beneath his shell. Vegeta began to relax and opened his mouth slightly, giving Goku the green light.

Goku immediately accepted the bait and deepened the kiss, invigorated by the touch of Vegeta's flesh, his scent, his wild hair entwined between his fingers. A deep desire pounded within him, beating at his body like a caged beast, in rhythm with his heart.

Vegeta received this desire at first with an almost timid uncertainty, and then with steadily growing confidence and his own concentrated desire. He had always felt something towards the light-hearted saiyan – a kind of emotion that seemed to rest somewhere apart from his admiration and, if not hatred, than envious enmity for Goku. But he'd kept it hidden away and locked up, as he'd been trained to do under Freeza's tyranny. Now, it swelled up within him, emotions running rampant through his chest, threatening to burst. Blood pumped through his ears, and he could feel the beating of a loud heart, but wasn't sure if it was his or Goku's, their chests were crushed together so tightly.

Tongues battling each other for dominance, Goku decided to move. He took a step forward, then another, crushing the smaller saiyan against him. Desire was coating all his senses. It was wilder, harder to tame than any power he had ever gained. All he could think about was Vegeta. Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta. Everything about him. He wanted to know it all, to completely dominate the Saiyan. Vegeta wasn't kidding when he'd said it was a battle.

Finally, Goku was forced to stop. Vegeta's back was pinned to a tree, and the dark-haired saiyan gasped for breath beneath him. Goku reluctantly drew back his lips, only to begin tracing and nipping Vegeta's neckline. Vegeta squirmed and moaned hoarsly, entwining his hands behind Goku's neck and pressing him against his chest. It was beginning – the manipulation of carnal desire.

Goku licked Vegeta's neck, nipping, biting, and leaving small red marks on the pale skin beneath his lips. The stifled moans emanating from Vegeta's throat, the way the smaller saiyan squirmed beneath his body, it was invigorating him, drove him to the point of madness. Goku could hardly restrain himself as he ripped off Vegeta's tight-fitting training shirt, running his hands all over the saiyan's finely sculpted body. Vegeta hissed, running his hands beneath Goku's shirt and ripping the cloth apart in a single fluid motion. He discarded the ripped clothes, wrapping his arms around Goku's muscular body and pressed the soft-bred saiyan close to him. Goku hugged him close and kneeled, pulling Vegeta onto his lap, lips still exploring every muscle, fingers tracing every scar.

Vegeta growled impatiently. How long was it going to take for the damn saiyan to take the initiative? Of course, he couldn't expect much from one who'd been raised on earth. It wasn't like Goku had any idea what he was doing. Vegeta was pretty sure the saiyan was only following his emotions and instincts. As many times as it had done Goku good, it was useless in this kind of situation. Vegeta roughly shoved Goku away from him, sidling back on the grass with his back against the rough bark of the tree and worked at removing Goku's pants.

"Wait a minute Vegeta, let me at least… hey!" Goku whined, wincing as Vegeta roughly tugged the pants off from around Goku's waist. Before Goku could protest, Vegeta shoved the saiyan on the ground, pinning him on his back. He pulled off the rest of his clothes and crawled on top of Goku, sliding his hands up the saiyan's toned chest. Goku inhaled sharply, muscles tensing beneath Vegeta's touch, and threw back his head. Vegeta smirked. He was loving this already, having the stronger saiyan writhe at his hands. He licked Goku's chest, nibbling at an erect nipple and running his hands along his chest, sliding down and tracing his inner thigh. Goku bucked roughly in reaction, nearly throwing the smaller saiyan off balance.

"Watch it, Kakkarot," Vegeta growled, allowing himself to build up some energy to keep the Saiyan in place. He reached down and began stroking Goku's hard member, grinning as it twitched eagerly in his hand. Goku yelped, digging his nails into the earth, which caved in beneath his touch. The saiyan's chest rose and fell with ragged, eager breaths. Vegeta grit his teeth, feeling his own cock tremble in desire.

The small saiyan suddenly gasped as he felt Goku's hand wrap around his member and begin stroking it, tentatively at first, and then faster and more confidently as he heard Vegeta mewl in pleasure above him. Pure desire dug at his lower belly, encouraging the larger Saiyan. He knew what he had to do.

Wrapping an arm around Vegeta's back, Goku flipped the Saiyan on his backside, cradling his body and setting him gently on the ground before rolling on top of him. Vegeta released a low growl, annoyed that he'd so easily been dominated.

'Oh well,' He relented. 'Hopefully the fool knows what he's doing now.' Vegeta's thoughts were cut off as Goku ran a hand between Vegeta's legs, gently coaxing them apart. He ran his hand over Vegeta's member again, grasping some of the spittle dribbling from his tip into his hands. Goku bit his cheek, breathing roughly. It wasn't enough. And Vegeta had said he'd never mated before, so he didn't want to hurt him. Goku almost chuckled. If Vegeta heard him now, he'd punch him in the mouth and leave him to bleed. His eyes widened. That was it.

Vegeta was becoming irritated. What the hell was taking the damn Saiyan so long? If he didn't fuck him soon, he'd turn the tables around and fuck the third-class idiot himself! Suddenly, he felt something warm drip onto his stomach. He blinked and looked down at Goku, eyes widening as he saw the Saiyan chewing at his own wrist. Blood seeped from the wound and trickled down Goku's arm, dripping on Vegeta's abdomen where it pooled in thick crimson droplets. Vegeta squirmed beneath the saiyan, trying to sit up, but Goku kept him pinned with one hand, raising his power level to keep Vegeta down.

"Kakkarot you idiot, what are you doing?" He snarled, grabbing the saiyan's arm. Goku ignored him and bit down hard until he'd opened up a decent gash in his arm. Finally, Vegeta's arm retreated, and he cupped his hand beneath his forearm, allowing the blood to trickle down into his palm and on his fingers, which he then rubbed around Vegeta's entrance. Vegeta hissed, throwing back his head at the touch. Goku slid a finger in, gently loosening him up before entering a second, and a third. Vegeta gasped and trembled at the touch, uncomfortable, intrusive, and unfamiliar at first. But soon, discomfort gave way to pleasure and lust, and he began bucking, demanding more. Goku took this as a sign that the saiyan was ready.

Flexing his arm, he encouraged more blood to flow down into his hand, and rubbed the crimson lubricant on his own member. Once properly smoothed, he placed his cock at the base of Vegeta's entrance. Goku glanced up at Vegeta, making sure he was ready. Vegeta nodded, and Goku pressed himself into the smaller saiyan with a grunt.

Vegeta inhaled sharply as Goku slid inside of him, gently but without stopping until he'd rammed himself to the hilt. The smaller saiyan fought for breath, managing a small moan when Goku finally filled him up to the tip, slamming against his pleasure gland. Vegeta's vision blurred suddenly, and he blinked back the tears, gasping for breath. Goku bent over, affectionately licking the salt-water tears from the creases of Vegeta's eyes.

"Vegeta," Goku grunted breathlessly, "I'm going to move, alright? Tell me if it hurts."

"Shut up and fuck me, Kakkarot," Vegeta groaned, throwing back his head as Goku pulled out slightly and rammed in again, slowly at first, with tentative gentleness. Vegeta lifted his legs and wrapped them tightly around Goku's back, bucking and slamming his body against the saiyan.

"God damnit, Kakkarot! Harder!" He howled, nails digging into the dirt. Goku obediently sped up, thrusting faster and harder, ramming into Vegeta. The small saiyan howled in pleasure, slamming his fist down into the dirt, crushing rocks to sand beneath his tense body. Every fiber of his being shook with pleasure, and he rocked his body to accommodate the larger saiyan. Goku grabbed Vegeta from his hips, slamming into him over and over.

As their bodies mingled, Vegeta could feel Goku's power level rising erratically. Shards of blue glinted in his eyes, and the tips of the dominant saiyan's jet black hair flashed blond. Vegeta pushed his own power level up to keep up with Goku.

The young Earth-bound saiyan gasped. He felt exhilarated. This feeling, this pleasure, was unlike anything he'd ever experienced in battle. He was fighting Vegeta, but in no way he'd ever experienced before. The saiyans exchanged blows in heated combat, vying for dominance over the other. They rolled through the grass, sometimes Vegeta pushing himself atop the other and riding him passionately, before Goku would slam him back beneath him and thrust into him at a breakneck pace. The adrenaline pumping through his veins, the heart pounding in his chest, and the bursts of blinding pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He could feel himself losing control. His powers were soaring through his body, threatening to burst. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's shoulders and dug his teeth in the Saiyan's neck.

Finally, Goku felt himself reach his climax, and with a groan and a body-wracking shudder, released inside of the smaller saiyan. Only seconds after, Vegeta came with a satisfied sigh, his body relaxing into the soft earth. Both saiyans panted, sweat-soaked chests rising and falling, and Goku slowly pulled out with a sigh.

Goku gently pulled Vegeta upright into a sitting position on his lap and wrapped his arms around the saiyan, burying his face in Vegeta's chest. Vegeta accepted the embrace and rested his head on Goku's. Cracking open an exhausted eye, he chuckled as he observed their surroundings beneath the moonlight. The entire geography around them seemed to have been altered during their romp; grass lay in unearthed clumps, and huge holes and crushed rocks were strewn across the ground accompanied by claw-like marks in the earth.

"You alright Vegeta?" Goku asked, pulling himself away just enough to look up at the saiyan's face. Vegeta grimaced.

"I'm fine Kakkarot. Honestly, I can't believe you'd think I'd get hurt over something like that. It's going to take a lot more to break me."

Goku smiled widely. "Of course!" he said, pecking Vegeta affectionately on the lips. Vegeta felt a strong heat rise to his face and flicked the warrior's forehead.

"None of that mushy stuff, Kakkarot. We're not lovers," he said, nowhere as roughly as he meant it. Goku only grinned back, his usual cheeriness untouched by his exhaustion.

The two sat together for several minutes more, holding each other under the soft light of the moon. Finally, as a cool breeze slithered around Vegeta's body, causing him to shiver slightly, Goku lifted him off and proceeded to gather their haphazardly strewn clothes. As Vegeta accepted the clothing, he noticed the healing gash at the base of Goku's neck and frowned.

"Does that hurt?" He asked in a low voice. Goku blinked, then realized where Vegeta was looking and instinctively raised a hand to his neck, touching the wound.

"Oh this? Nope, not at all." He grinned, and Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"What if the harpy notices?"

Goku shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Besides, it's a mark that proves our bond. Like a wedding ring."

"Please," Vegeta snorted, "don't involve me in your obnoxious human customs. Besides, I told you, we aren't lovers."

Goku tilted his head and smiled fondly before slipping into his pants. "Well, I'll wait." He said, grabbing his ruined shirt and planting a gentle kiss on Vegeta's forehead.

"Fool," The saiyan growled under his breath, rubbing his forehead and any trace of a faint blush away. He quickly slipped on his clothes and followed the Saiyan, who had already launched into the air and awaited his prince among the glittering stars with a wide smile and outstretched arms.

…

**.:Author's Note:.** I'll have you all know this story was one of my more lighthearted and humorous ones so far. Most of my stories and fics tend to be so damn angsty and dark, it felt good not to have anyone dying or falling apart emotionally (for the most part).

Anyways, please review! I take all feedback into consideration, and edit my stories relatively often to suit them.

**.:EDIT:. **So I want to let all the readers for this story know that this story is considered a oneshot. HOWEVER, I did post a oneshot sequel, known as _Infinite Crisis _which can be considered as a continuation of_ Beneath the Stars_. It is an independent story, however, with a separate plot which is why I didn't post it as a continuation of this story. If you're interested, it's on my account. It's a bit more on the depressing side though, so proceed with caution.

Also, if BtS and IC are too dark for you, I've been writing a DBZ humor fic revolving around Vegeta and Goku called _A Saiyan Adventure_. It is not yaoi or shonen-ai, but there is a bit of cute fluff, fun Goku/Vegeta interaction and such.

Shameless advertising aside, thanks for the reviews! I'm glad people liked this story.

- Kerrigas


End file.
